HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA
by saekirenichi
Summary: BOYxBOY JAEYONG. GAJE. Jaehyun jatuh cinta ala drama. Taeyong ternyata beda jauh dari yang dibayangin. anak-anak segenk unik dan greget punya. NCT. Drama gagal (prolog) (repost : untuk memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan. happy reading)


HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA

NCT

JAEYONG

OTHER

~HAPPY READING~

Jaehyun terus tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Membuat perempuan –bahkan beberapa laki-laki- yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi salah tingkah. Salahkan pada kadar ketampanan Jaehyun -yang bisa dikatakan sangat tampan/too good-looking/too handsome- ditambah dengan senyum memabukkan yang bertengger di wajahnya itu. Wow... siapa yang tidak salah tingkah saat melihat Jaehyun.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir... apakah Jaehyun sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa dia terus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Yah, bila benar bahwa dia sudah gila, para pengagumnya tetap tidak akan menyerah kok. Karena Jaehyun terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan. Eits... selain wajah, dia dengan tubuh tinggi, sexy (ehm) , sifatnya yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga berada tentu saja menggiurkan haha.

Penasaran kenapa Jaehyun terus tersenyum? Yah itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia tadi baru saja ditabrak oleh seorang malaikat saat baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. Hah? Malaikat? Apakah itu malaikat pencabut nyawa? Sehingga saking takutnya Jaehyun jadi terus tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu? Tentu saja bukan...

 _FLASHBACK_

" _sial... Minho hyung dan Suho hyung tega sekali meninggalkanku." Jaehyun menendang gerbang rumahnya dengan kesal. Tidak biasanya dia mengumpati dua hyung tersayangnya itu. Bukan salah mereka sih, Jaehyun saja yang telat bangun dan berakhir ditinggalkan hyung-hyungnya itu. Terpaksa hari ini dia berjalan kaki kesekolahnya. Untung saja dari rumah ke sekolahnya cukup dekat._

 _Belum sampai dua menit berjalan, seorang lelaki berambut putih keabu-abuan(?) menyenggol lengannya dengan cukup kuat . Dan cukup mengejutkan, alih-alih Jaehyun yang jatuh, pria beramput putih itu malah terduduk dengan kertas berserakan disekitarnya. Jaehyun yang masih cukup terkejut terdiam beberapa saat. Baru saat laki-laki itu akan membereskan kertas-kertasnya jaehyun tersadar, lalu membantunya memunguti kertas yang berserakan._

" _terimakasih dan... maaf aku menyenggolmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru," Jelas laki-laki itu. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum dan menatap laki-laki itu._

 _'deg..'_

 _jaehyun terpana untuk beberapa saat. Laki-laki di depannya itu ternyata tidak kalah tampan dibanding dirinya, akan tetapi dia memiliki wajah yang lebih manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki._

" _ti-tidak apa-apa... oh ya... aku Jaehyun, siapa namamu manis? eh! Ma-maaf." Tidak hanya Jaehyun yang terkejut dengan ucapannya, tapi laki-laki didepannya juga. Untuk beberapa saat suasana disekitar mereka terasa lebih awkward dari sebelumnya._

 _'aku dan mulut bodohku..sial!' Pikir Jaehyun._

" _pfft hahaha... kau ini lucu sekali ya Jaehyun. Oh ya, Taeyong... itu namaku. Dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku Jae. Jadi panggil aku hyung oke? Dan sebagai informasi, aku tidak suka dibilang manis. Tapi karena kita baru saja bertemu dan aku juga tadi yang menabrakmu duluan, aku memaafkanmu untuk saat ini karena memanggilku manis. oke?"_

" _o-oke... maaf, tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutku hyung hehe... lalu, darimana taeyong hyung tau aku lebih muda dari hyung? Kita bahkan baru saja bertemu." Jaehyung mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya._

 _'sial... bahkan saat tertawapun Taeyong hyung terlihat sangat manis'._

" _oh... apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita memakai seragam dari sekolah yang sama? Kau dari ROOKIES HIGH SCHOOL kan? Karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu, jadi ya kupikir bisa saja kau adalah adik kelasku." Jaehyun baru menyadarinya, sungguh. Mungkin itu karena Jaehyun terlalu terpesona dengan wajah Taeyong sehingga dia tidak menyadari apa baju yang digunakan laki-laki itu._

" _wow hyung... aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita satu sekolah. Jadi kurasa kita bisa sering-sering bertemu ya hyung?" Taeyong mengangguk disertai dengan senyum yang manis. Ah bahagianya Jaehyun saat ini. Dia bisa setiap hari melihat malaikat didepannya ini walaupun dari jauh nantinya. Wah... sepertinya otak stalker Jaehyun baru saja bangkit. Hati-hati saja kau Taeyong haha._

" _yasudah ya Jaehyun, padahal tadi aku sedang terburu-buru. Tapi karena mengobrol denganmu aku jadi terlupa. Sayang sekali... padahal mengobrol denganmu sangat mengasyikkan." Taeyong menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, rapat OSIS hari ini bergantung pada kertas yang ia bawa. Lagipula ini adalah hari pertamanya setelah kejadian waktu 'itu'. Jadi dia tidak boleh terlambat._

" _tidak apa-apa hyung. Sampai jumpa disekolah kalau begitu! Berhati-hatilah!" Kenapa dari cara mereka berpisah seperti sudah mengenal lama seperti itu? Apakah ini berasal dari kekuatan cinta? Ah sudahlah, jawabannya biar author sendiri yang tau hahaha._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Dan begitulah kisah sebenarnya dari senyum seorang Jaehyun. Terkesan klise dan picisan sebenarnya. Padahal ini bukan telenovela. Tapi apa daya, hidup itukan penuh drama. Apalagi ini hanya sebuah ff karangan author. Apapun bisa terjadi sesuai kehendak author tentu saja. /abaikan ini

Jaehyun hanya berjalan santai, akan tetapi di kepalanya terus terpikirkan seorang Taeyong. Senyumnya, tawanya, suara menggemaskannya... ah Jaehyun benar-benar bisa gila saat ini juga.

' _apa yang dilakukan Taeyong hyung saat ini ya?_ ' Hei Jaehyun, kau bahkan baru mengenalnya tidak ada 30 menit yang lalu. Kenapa kau sudah semabuk ini?

Tanpa disadari, kini Jaehyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tuh kan, karena seorang Taeyong, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar dengan sekitarnya.

' _lho sudah sampai ya? Hm lebih cepat ternyata jika dilakukan saat memikirkan Taeyong hyung-ku._ ' Hei, hei, sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu Jae? Ckckck.

"WOOJAE!" Jaehyun menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya.

"hei tumben baru datang jam segini Jae? Biasanya juga kau datang lebih pagi kan?"

"oh... ternyata kau hyung." Doyoung didepannya melotot mendengar nada dari bocah yang baru dipanggilnya.

"ya! Kenapa kau seperti tidak senang begitu sih saat tau itu aku? Begini-begini aku lebih tua,kau tau?! Oh ya, jawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau baru datang jam segini?"

"kau cerewet sekali hyung pagi-pagi (saat Jaehyun mengatakan ini, aura disekitar Doyoung bagaikan kobaran api membara. Hati-hati kau Jae) ... tadi Minho hyung dan Suho hyung meninggalkanku karena mereka ada kuliah pagi. Padahal aku hanya telat bangun lima menit. (iya, lima menit tiap kali dibangunin. Kalo ditotal sih 30 menit ada Jae)"

"... sial! Jika kau bukan dongsaeng kesayanganku udah kumutilasi kau Jae. Apa-apan kau bilang aku cerewet hah?! Dan terima nasib saja kau ditinggal dua hyungmu itu hahaha, aku malah senang." Doyoung sepertinya juga ikutan gila, tadi marah sekarang ketawa-ketawa. Sumpah, Jaehyun disampingnya pengen pura-pura gak kenal.

Belum habis satu orang tukang rusuh mengganggu, datanglah satu kampung menghampiri Jaehyung dan Doyoung. Sebenernya bukan sekampung sih, hanya 6 anak biang rusuh yang rasanya udah kaya orang sekampung.

"yo J hyung, wassup?" Ini si swagger canadian Mark. Dengan gaya swagnya nepuk punggung Jaehyun dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Jae.

"Jae hyung, beri aku morning kiss muah muah. Hahaha..." Ini si evil cabe Donghyuck. Jaehyun berasa pengen dikubur aja deh.

"ewh Donghyuck... please kalo mau nyabe ke perempatan sana. Btw hari ini aku udah imut belum? (kedip-kedip)" Ini si cabe alay thailand Ten.

' _ini apalagi coba? Cabe ngepedesin cabe_?' pikir Jaehyun stres.

"kaga ada yang pengen nyapa aku ? Dari tadi disini juga, berasa enggak dianggep nih." Si Doyoung mempoutkan bibirnya yang direspon dengan 'ewh..' dari semua orang yang ada disana. Kecuali Doyoung tentu saja.

"memang ya.. disini itu cuma Jaemin yang paling keren dan imut, kan cabe semua. Ya kan Jeno hyung?" Ini si pede pemalu Jaemin.

' _minta disantet nih bocah_?' pikir Donghyuck, Ten dan Doyoung.

"udah biarin aja mereka... orang gila semua tuh Jae hyung." Kayaknya cuma si Jeno yang normal, dia ini cat lips boy. "oh iya Jaemin sayang.." atau bukan. Udah mesra-mesraan aja nih bocah, pake sayang-sayangan segala.

"pagi Jaehyun hyung." Ini chicken maknae Jisung. dengan wajah malu-malu yang nikin siapapun disekitarnya jadi gemas sendiri.

Udah intinya yang normal si Jaehyun ama Jisung. Eits.. siapa bilang? Bukannya Jaehyun juga gila tadi gara-gara ketemu Taeyong. Berarti yang tersisa Cuma si Jisung dong yang normal. Iya, dia mah maknae, kalem terus. Sabar ya Jisung, harus jadi maknae dari grup yang isinya orang stres dan gila semua.

"oy J hyung, udah betah tinggal disini?" udah tau kan siapa yang tanya? Mark sama Jaehyun itu baru pindah dari Amerika satu bulan lalu. Dan katanya ada satu murid lagi diatas tingkatan meraka yang juga merupakan pindahan dari states. Makanya tadi pagi si Jaehyun sama Taeyong enggak saling kenal.

"of course, this is my hometown after all. Oh ya, apa kalian kenal dengan Taeyong hyung ah maksudku sunbae?" Jaehyun yang masih penasaran soal Taeyong mencoba bertanya pada teman-temannya yang dari dulu sekolah disana.

"TAEYONG SUNBAE? MAKSUDMU LEE TAEYONG SUNBAE YANG ITU?" teriak yang lain serempak, kecuali Mark dan Jisung tentu saja.

"aku tidak tau pasti sih marganya, tapi kurasa Taeyong sunbae hanya ada satu kan disekolahan ini?" yang lainnya hanya terdiam, masih terkejut.

Jisung yang sedari tadi diam lalu angkat bicara. "iya hyung, oh darimana hyung tau? Sepertinya tidak ada yang memberitahu hyung soal itu?"

"oh itu.. tadi pagi aku bertabrakan dengannya. Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu? Memangnya ada apa dengan Taeyong sunbae?" Jaehyun tak habis pikir kenapa teman-temannya yang rusuh jadi diam semua seperti itu.

"ehm... hyung kau tau kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat Taeyong sunbae selama satu bulan bersekolah disini? Itu karena... " Donghyuck menggantungkan ucapannya yang semakin membuat Jaehyun dan Mark penasaran.

"why? why? What's happen?"

"itu karena dua bulan yang lalu... kau tau sendiri kan Jae kalau Taeyong sunbae itu tampan sekaligus ya kalau kau perhatikan dia itu manis. (Jaehyun mengangguk membenarkan, terlalu terlihat semangat malah) nah banyak sekali lelaki dan perempuan di sekolah kita mencoba menembaknya. Dan yah.. Taeyong sunbae menolak mereka, tapi lalu..." Si Ten ketularan Donghyuck rupanya.

"ya lalu ada banyak lelaki yang tidak terima dan memaksa Taeyong sunbae untuk menerimanya. Dan karena Taeyong hyung tidak suka dipaksa, dia menampar, memukul dan menendang mereka yang keterlaluan karena mencoba mengrepe dia. Tapi salah satu korbannya adalah seorang anak pejabat- dia babak belur sampai masuk rumah sakit-. dan orang tuanyapun marah dan langsung menuntut sekolah untuk menskor Taeyong sunbae. Dari sekolah sebenarnya tidak mengabulkan, tapi karena ancamannya sampai membawa-bawa polisi akhirnya mereka bersedia menskor Taeyong sunbae," Doyoung berhenti sebentar untuk bernapas. sekaligus mencoba mengingat semua info tentang sunbaenya itu. dan hebatnya dia masih ingat semuanya. He is Doyoung indeed.

"tapi beneran loh Jae, satu sekolah tidak terima dia di skor. Dia itukan bintangnya sekolah ini. Dan karena trauma, anak yang menjadi korban Taeyong sunbae itupun keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan saat kau bilang bertemu dengannya tentu saja kami terkejut. Kami terkejut karena itu tandanya sunbae sudah kembali bersekolah. yes! idola dan ikon sekolah kita telah kembali. kita seneng sekali mendengarnya yay!" Jaehyun terbengong mencerna semua ucapan teman-temannya. Sementara yang lain ber-hiphiphore untuk Taeyong.

'ah... teryata dia cukup sadis juga. aku harus berhati-hati agar bisa selamat saat mendekatinya nanti. ah tak kusangka akan sesulit ini...'

.

.

.

.

Lalu... bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? TBC

Fyi :v Rookies High School itu terbagi antar Senior dan Junior High School. makanya disini ada Jisung

3rd grade JHS Jisung

1st grade SHS Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin

2nd grade SHS Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten, WinWin, Kun

3rd grade SHS Taeyong, Johnny, Hansol, Yuta, Taeil

Untuk yang lain mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan maaf untuk begitu banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini. Review please? /bow

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.


End file.
